It's a Journey
by Anathemal
Summary: Draco, a young boy growing up in his father's shadow. A series of events leaves him in the Potter's care for ten, wonderful years. As he grows, he soon discovers a troubling fact...he's a veela. MORE SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**[continued summary] On the other hand, we have Harry, a loving, excitable child who is raised by his adoring godfather Sirius. After spending ten, wonderful years with Draco, he finds he does not remember any of it...how will it end?[continued summary]**

*****kayy. hi everyone :D! this is the first fic i've ever written, actually, it's the first written piece i've ever done for fun...draco is a veela, will eventually show up in the story..italics/astericks mean it's a flashback..review me harshly 3. SIRIUS RAISED HARRY. iunno if ill put other relationships in there. tell me if i should? i have the next couple chapters written btu im nottt gunna upload 'less you guys like it. love to all. oh. i've yet to find a beta reader who's on when im on so i tried to edit this myself as best i can but you know i could never do it perfectly , as im the author. SO. if you're interested in beta reading my work pleeeeease tell me*****

_*Lucius mentally sneered at the filth in front of him. Every fiber in his body was cringing at his presence, but still, he kept his cool. Sirius returned the obvious contempt in Lucius' stare with equal animosity, but in a more passionate form. Sirius glanced down at the owlish baby crawling below him._

_ "You realize the need to keep him safe, Lucius; disregard your prejudice, none of us will reach the goal we desire so much if you don't."_

_ "I know," Lucius' voice dripped with venom. "I'm not a fool." He, too, turned his glance below, but to a different crawling figure. Draco Malfoy. A heated silence fell between the two enemies-turned-allies. _

_ "Lucius. I'm glad you decided to side with Albus." There was an air of honest feeling around those words. _

_ "Don't thank me," Malfoy spat. "I do this for my child. Protecting my heir is most important, above even the Dark Lord's wishes." Sirius laughed. Lucius was always protecting his pride. He turned his tired, protective glance downward again, only to see Draco and Harry a mangled bundle of limbs, giggling madly (mind you, they were giggling in a subdued manner, they must've sensed the somber mood about them.) Lucius, noticing Sirius' faint smile, followed his eyes to the babies. Color seeped into Malfoy's usually pale face._

_ "Get away from him!" He hissed, sweeping Draco away from the dismayed Harry. "We do __**not**__ play with their kind." Maybe, Lucius thought, the Malfoy's would side with Albus, but they would not sacrifice their hard-won pride. Draco's silver gray eyes stared at him, questioning him, and promptly began filling with tears. Harry's emeralds were doing the same._

_ Sirius sighed. Working with Lucius was going to be harder than he thought.*_

Albus blinked as he pulled himself out of the pensieve. He tapped his glasses, thinking about what he had just seen. Maybe, he thought to himself, it was true after all? For all of Albus' meticulous planning and fantastic magic, this had not been a factor from the start.

"Faux." Albus said pointedly. "I do believe that I'll have a lemon drop." And with that, he promptly popped a yellow candy into his mouth, and sat down on his chair to think.

-The first year of Hogwarts-

"Siri," Harry said owlishly, a habit of his. "Will I be a Gryffindor?" Sirius looked at him, eyes blinking rapidly in annoyance.. Harry was infatuated with the idea of being in the same house as his beloved godfather, and it was beginning to bug the shit out of him!

"Harry." Sirius looked at him, his eyes boring into Harry's. "No matter what house you're in, no matter who your friends are, (Sirius paused a bit here.) I, Remus, and the Weasley's will always love you. Okay?" Harry looked at him shyly.

"Okay." Sirius grinned and Harry returned the sentiment. Off you go then! He bounded off onto the train, flashing another one of his trademark smiles back at Sirius. He smiled to himself, a grin that stretched across his face. Harry was going to have a fantastic time; he knew it.

Harry walked, bouncing up and down the aisle of the train, looking for his friend, Ron; his eyes flicking to and from each compartment, absorbing all the new faces. He was on his own! The thought gave him more spunk, put even more jig into his step, but you could see that he was nervous. He began trotting a little recklessly and subsequently bumped himself into a blonde haired boy. He whipped around, face contorted in anger, but his face paled when he saw Harry's face.

"Y-you? You should watch where you're going," and promptly strode into his compartment, and slammed the door shut. Harry blinked and stood there, dumbstruck. He shook his head, wondering who it was, but realized with a start where he was, and the nervous energy immediately returned. A few minutes later, and he had found his friend, Ronald Weasley.

"Hiya Ron!" He said grinning, standing foolishly in the middle of the compartment door.

"Harry!" Ron jumped up and embraced him. "So good to see you, mate! It's been ages…" Harry returned the warm hug happily.

"Yeah," green eyes flashing, "since we've done anything fun…" Ron looked at him and groaned. He knew that look. They were about to get into a lot of trouble, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. They had just gotten accepted into Hogwarts and here Harry was, all set to throw it away! Yet, on the other hand, it would be fun to participate in whatever Harry was scheming. He consented.

"What're you planning?" The words were cautiously spoken.

"Well, Ron, I bumped into this blonde kid on the way here. He said something really weird and then he stormed off…_we're _going to spy on him." He looked at Harry pensively. Ron desperately hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. Harry looked back, eyes fierce and mouth set. This was going to end badly, He knew it.

* * *

* _"Sirius." The name was drawn out, as if it pained the man speaking to say it. "I...I need your help." Sirius gaped at him. He knew the man had been humbled since he joined Albus for protection of his son, but asking HIM for HELP? He could see Lucius asking him to jump off a cliff, but help..._

_ "What do you need?" Harry peered out from behind Sirius' pant leg, now a gallant two years old. Lucius sneered at him; Harry quickly hid his head behind Sirius' leg again. "Now, Lucius! I won't have you treating my godson like that anymore if you're going to come sauntering in asking for help." Lucius sighed. Sirius was right, and Malfoy's pride forced him to acknowledge it. Sirius smiled. "Okay. Now, to business." Lucius took a big breath and prepared himself._

_ "I need you to take care of Draco." Sirius opened his mouth, ready for an outburst, but Lucius staunched him with an upheld finger. "The Mark, Sirius, the Mark! It is darkening again, and I fear I haven't much time. Draco needs to stay in a safe place until I'm sure I can provide for him." A pause. "Don't give me that look. You know that I would never, never, ever ask you for help unless I truly needed it. Don't lie to me Sirius, you're a Gryffindor in and out, you would never deny helping a poor child in need." _

_ "Damn you, Lucius," Sirius laughed. "Always know how to convince me, eh?" He nudged Lucius a bit, and he scowled at Sirius angrily. "Yes, yes," he spoke with more seriousness now. "I will keep good care of Draco," Sirius, noting the look on Lucius' face, meant to reassure him more. "Seriously, Lucius. I will make your Draco the best Gryf-er..." Lucius' face darkened with contempt. _

_ "Yes, well," he said briskly, "Be sure to discipline him. I won't come back with a spoiled princess for a son, you hear me? Mind you, I shall be visiting, so don't get lax just because you think I'm gone." Sirius sighed. Lucius continued to rant on about how to raise his son, until finally Sirius had had enough. Holding up his hand, he spoke with finality in his tone. _

_ "That's enough Lucius. Your Draco is in good hands. Now, if you don't shut that slimy mouth of yours, I WILL make Draco the best Gryffindor who's ever lived...'cept for Harry, of course. And James. Out you go, now." Sirius was grinning. He hadn't had this much fun since he and James harassed Snivelus. Just a bit of harmless fun! Now, Sirius, deep in his content, didn't notice Lucius building up a rage. But Malfoys were trained, and he apparated away before he blew them all up, including his precious son. Sirius looked down at the blonde boy who had previously been hiding behind Lucius' legs as well. It wasn't like him, he thought, to raise a boy to be shy like that. Nonetheless, he didn't really know much of Lucius and for all he knew he could be the kindest man on the planet. The thought was very much doubted, though. He scooped up Harry and Draco and with that wonderful owlish look children accomplish so well, they began to inspect each other thoroughly. Sirius sighed, smiled, and went deeper into his house.*_

* * *

_ "Shh! _Ron! You're going to get us caught if you're not quiet." The train rumbled along quietly, carrying the equally quiet children towards their destination. It was a long train ride, and even by the standards of bubbling eleven year olds, they were tired and wanted to sleep. That's just what they did. Harry and Ron crept down the aisle, carefully inspecting each compartment for the mysterious blonde haired boy. Oh, how Ron hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. He prayed to every wizard and non-wizard's deity he had ever heard of. Harry didn't notice Ron's furiously closed eyes and breathy mutters, he was too intent on finding the perpetrator of earlier' odd event. Suddenly, Harry stopped, and Ron, being oblivious to the world around him, bumped into him; but Harry was simply too excited to be bothered by that.

"_Ron_!" Startling Ron out of his reverie, he looked, dazed, into Harry's gleaming eyes. "I think I found him." Now _that_ startled him. Ron jumped out of his crouch and looked anxiously into the compartment. His stomach dropped into his feet. It WAS him. He had to keep his cool, else his Mum would surely punish him.

"So...Harry. That's him? That's the git that snapped at you? What's so special about him?" Harry turned on his best mate, annoyed.

"He's not a git Ron...he was just...surprised." Harry was startled to find himself defending the boy. He had, after all, been quite rude to him.

He looked to Ron only to find that he was staring at him quite oddly.

"Ron?" Ron, once again, snapped out of the dazed state.

"Oh, sorry Harry. I think I'm a bit overly excited for Hogwarts, you know?"

"Roooon! Pay attention to the matter at hand!" Harry leaned his head rup to look into the mysterious boy's compartment. He was idly chatting with some ugly girl and two big guys. In fact, Harry was so shocked by the stature of the two humungous, yet eleven year old boys, that he stayed, staring. He was in perfect view of the blonde if he decided to look in that direction. Ron noticed.

"Harry!" He hissed, "Lean DOWN!" With the forcefully whispered word, he forced Harry's head below the compartment's step again, out of sight. Harry shook his head at Ron, didn't he know what was in there?

"Ron...look." And Ron looked. He, too, was under the shock of seeing these two boys, They were quite scary figured to ones so protected. The two had menacing snarls seemingly permanently etched on their face, and their fat biceps bounced with each bump of the train. It was at just that moment, however, that the blonde boy decided to glance over at them, and that was what it took to get them moving. Startled and scared, Ron and Harry immediately began piling over one another to return to their seats, but the boy was too quick. The doors slammed open.

"Harry!" The voice hissed angrily. "_Get. Away. From. Me." _It seemed that ever word pained him, but they were said with resolve anyway. The curious, owlish look appeared in Harry's startlingly green eyes as they stared into the opposing silver ones, and Ron, being Ron, groaned.

"Harry, Harry, I think we should listen to him…" Ron tugged on Harry's shirt hem, but he was paying Ron no mind. "Harry, I'm serious! He doesn't, um, seem like such a nice bloke." The boys eye's narrowed and he turned his gaze onto Ron.

"Shut up, Weasley." Harry looked at the boy, surprised at the anger and dislike in his voice.

"You're right Ron, let's go." Harry threw the stranger a withering glance, grabbed Ron's arm, and began to storm off in the direction of their seats.

Draco was surprised. Was Harry pretending not to know him? He stared incredulously at the boys huffing and puffing their way down the train aisle. Father was right, he thought dryly. They are fools. A worm of doubt formed in his mind as he said this, but he shook it off and went back into the compartment to change into his robes.

As Harry and Ron arrived at their compartment, they heard a girl's voice _lecturing_ somebody. Lecturing! It hadn't been a day and someone was already getting _lectured_. The two looked at each other, and walked towards the source of annoyance. What they found, however, was not what they expected.

"Neville, I've already told you! You can't just go putting your fro-"

"Hermione, it's a toad!"

"Oh, fine then, you can't just go putting your toad down wherever you feel! It's a TOAD Neville, a TOAD! It's bound to hop away when you let it out of your sight." The boy being reprimanded looked down, and grumbled

"_He_ Hermione, stop referring to my pet as "it." The girl sighed, and turned to leave, but stopped and blinked as she saw the two boys staring at her. She bristled.

"Have either of you _bumbling_ boys seen a toad?" She looked from Ron to Harry. "Thought no-HEY! You're Harry Potter! I've read about you!" Ron looked at Harry and giggled. They had wondered, when playing together, whether people would do stuff like this; but it was always far more exciting when it actually happened.

"Er, yeah, that's me."

"I'm Hermione." She stuck out her hand. Ron nodded, and Harry tentatively stuck his hand out as well. They shook, and Hermione looked at Ron.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Oh, er, yeah. I'm Ron." They shook hands as well.

"Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to continue looking for Neville's toad. If you hadn't already guessed, that's Neville in there." He poked out his head and waved shyly. Harry grinned, and his best mate was close to follow. Once safely back in their own seats, they both sighed.

"Harry…"

"Yeah Ron?"

"That was awful." A pause. Harry laughed, the clear cut notes wafting through the train; Ron couldn't help but join in, and soon the boys were wiping the tears from their eyes.

"Yeah, Ron, it was."

_*Sirius looked at Remus._

_ "Are you sure?" _

_ "How else do you propose we handle him? It's unbelievably unfortunate, but they were so attached, and I don't Harry plans on recovering anytime soon." Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. _

_ "It just feels…so…wrong." Remus nodded._

_ "Just know that in the end, you've done the right thing. You have your duties as a member of the Order Sirius; don't forget that. You can't spend all of your time counseling him." _

_ "You're right, of course. I'll do it soon, I just need some time to mull things over in my head." Remus glanced at him and enveloped Sirius in a hug. They stood there, content, for some time. "Thanks Remus, you always give the best advice." With that, he apparated away, and the man left alone looked wistfully at the spot Sirius was in only moments ago.*_


	2. Chapter 2

**i'm sorry. i am. i know it's not a lot, and i know it took so long...as a first time writer, i come across writer's block constantly. i sincerely apologize and will try to speed things up in teh future...meanwhile, read what little i have and review =p**

Harry's eyes bulged. His jaw dropped. His legs shook. Harry closed his mouth and opened it again, seemingly about to speak; but no noise came out.

"Harry? Haaarrryyyy..." Ron looked at his friend quizzically, a questioning look in his eyes.

"H-Hogwarts!" A laugh was his response. "RON! You don't GET it!!! It's HOGWARTS!" A grin.

"Harry, I've seen the school before..." Harry was on the verge of losing control of his bladder. It truly was a magnificent school; the hours of the train ride had dulled the excitement, but nothing could stop the rush of blood to his head when he saw the castle. Around him, some students were staring in awe, their eyes as wide as Harry's, as they got off the train; some were laughing at their companions, as Ron had. The teachers, however, were unimpressed.

"Come along now!"

"You'll be late for the boats!"

"Come on, first years this way!"

"Arrange yourselves in groups of four please, no more!"

"No, no! You can't have groups of five."

"No magic until you've settled in!"

"Follow the prefects, don't falter, come on!" The bustle around Harry surprised him. He had grown up a relatively quiet lifestyle; Sirius settled for a more mellow method of parenting. The two boys followed the general flock of first years and teachers beckoning them; Harry couldn't stop swiveling his head. Of course, Ron was endlessly amused, a smile playing out on his face, at his friend's seemingly boundless excitability. As they trotted after the group, Ron heard a voice. Yes, Harry was too absorbed in his surroundings to notice, his eyes were glazed over as he day-dreamed about the upcoming times in Hogwarts.

"Ron! Harry! Wait up!" Ron turned around to see who it was and nearly tripped over a flushed Hermione. A smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks for waiting." She glanced behind herself to lock her eyes onto a panting Neville, whom had been following Hermione to the best of his ability. She nodded to herself.

"Guess we have our group of four!" Ron looked at her incredulously; he hadn't agreed to any nonsense such as that, and neither had Harry! Harry didn't care though – he had a dazed smile on his face.

"Er…Harry and I don't _want_ to be with you two." Ron looked at Harry for help. No such luck. Hermione turned up her nose and Neville looked disappointed.

"Well, it doesn't matter. All the boats are filled so we have to be together." Ron sighed.

"Fine, then." Now, Harry WAS listening to what was going on, he just didn't care much for the drama. The lake was huge and he was feeling giddy in preparation for the daunting journey across it. As they reached the end of the path, he spotted a silver blonde head. The boy from earlier. Harry's breath caught in his chest and he felt something tug on his memory. Ron noticed Harry's sudden halt in movement and followed his gaze. Ron pouted. He knew that the situation would be difficult to deal with – but this? Harry was seeing him every ten minutes.

"Harry! Come ON! Get on the boat, I don't want to be late to the food…I'm hungry." Harry tugged himself away and nodded vigorously.

"Alright, let's go." The four acquaintances tenderly got onto the boat, which, curiously, did not rock. The boat ride passed rather uneventfully. Harry was quiet – thinking of the event on the train; Ron was a little annoyed at having to ride with these two other people; Hermione was reading a book; Neville was reading over Hermione's shoulder, face contorted in a confused manner.

On another boat, Draco sat pensively with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. He was thoughtfully chewing on his nails while watching Crabbe and Goyle wrestle for a piece of chocolate. Pansy merely giggled every so often at the boy's antics. The boat glided through the lake, each student in the boat covered with the reflection of moonlight.

The silver gray eyes narrowed as troubling thoughts passed through him; ones that could not be revealed, in fear of retaliation from peers or his family. Why was Harry pretending to not know who he was? _"You're right Ron, let's go." _Why was he being so cold towards him? Surely Harry did not blame him for being pulled away in the pinnacle of his childhood. He scoffed. Second thoughts about his father mired his brain - he did not know who to trust anymore. With a nod to himself, Draco decided to put the matter at rest until after the sorting had been completed; after all, it would be quite interesting to see where Harry was sorted...

There was quite the welcome awaiting the first year students as they entered the dining hall. It was spectacular. Nearly every student stopped dead in the tracks, some with their eyes glued to the ever changing ceiling, others with their gaze set on the floating lights, and others, still, with their looks trained on the enormous tables. A powerful, wizened voice rang through the hall.

"Sit, sit! I insist the utmost comfort before we begin the ceremony." The students wordlessly found seats, their footsteps and heightened breathing echoing through the grand room. A woman's aged voice shepherded them:

"Don't sit too far back now, come to the front where we can see you properly." Several reluctant students pulled themselves from the back of the tables as they shuffled to the front. The headmaster merely smiled merrily throughout the ordeal.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, students. You will be spending the next with us, and I do hope it shall be a good stay. In a few moments, you will all be sorted into your respective houses, and I will read this speech I spent many hours preparing." He winked.

"Let us begin." With that, a huffy gnome pulled out a scroll as tall as he was, and began reading off names.

"Hannah!" An awkward looking girl strode purposefully to the stool.

"Seamus!" A freckled boy stumbled up to his awaiting seat, and took the hat with eager eyes.

"Dean!" A bigger boy walked heavily to the throne, and sat, shaking a little.

And eventually…

"Harry Potter." Mutters spread across the room, and a couple of gasps. Harry swallowed; but his throat stayed dry, no matter what he did. Squaring his shoulders, he walked cautiously up to the lone stool; Dumbeldore nodded at his relatively confident gait. Harry lowered himself onto the stool, a drop of sweat slid down his nose as he sat.

Across the room, Draco stared at his ex-best friend. He was holding his breath, anxiously awaiting the hat to be lowered onto Harry and his house to be called. If Harry was Slytherin, and Draco would surely be a Slytherin, then he would be able to begin puzzling out the mystery. The hat lowered, and he saw Harry clutch his eyes shut and begin muttering something. This was the first time the sorting hat had taken longer than a few seconds to decide one's house. Draco's eyelids fluttered nervously, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Gryffindor!" Even from there, Draco could see Harry's sigh of relief, and felt a sudden rush of disgust for the Gryffindor's cheering loudly for him.

"Lilith!" A nasty looking girl coyly moved forward.

"Pansy!" An ordinary girl walked a slow but steady walk to her place.

"Draco Malfoy." He stood up and strode confidently to the stool, and placed himself squarely. The hat barely touched his head before it screamed,

"Slytherin!" He stood up, smirking, but faltered as he saw curious eyes following him back to his house's cheering table.. Draco's heart was heavy. He ached desperately to turn around and meet those glowing green eyes; he ached desperately to sit down with Harry like they used to, and talk about nothing important. He continued to walk back to his table, albeit a little more stiffly than before. He sat amidst the cheering, oblivious to those grinning at him and patting him on the back. They were annoying, he concluded. The "family friends" he had been introduced to did not tickle his fancy. He glared at one of the particularly fervent patters; and the prosecuted backed away immediately. It was comforting to know, at least, that his father's reputation preceded him. He snorted, and cocked his head as Dumbledore stood, preparing to speak.

"I hope," he began, "that you are all pleased with your sortings?" There was silence, and the headmaster smiled warmly; but his voice turned grave. "I must strongly forbid the third floor corridor to anyone who doesn't wish to die a painful death." Mutters, this time. Another smile, both broader and happier. "Let the feast begin!" With a wave of his hand, each forlorn plate filled with delicious food; the aroma of which would send any unwary folk into bliss.


End file.
